


Palm Reading

by VulgarAssassin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, F/F, Flirting, Girls Kissing, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulgarAssassin/pseuds/VulgarAssassin
Summary: “Oh really?” Ino inspected the book, perusing the first few pages before smirking at her date. “Actually, I know a thing or two about palm reading.”“You don’t.” Sakura stated firmly before taking a sip of her now lukewarm tea.In which Ino just wants to tease Sakura, but Sakura teases right back.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127
Collections: Exchange no Jutsu 2020





	Palm Reading

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrothmothking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrothmothking/gifts).



> Dear wrothmothking,
> 
> I've never written femslash before, but decided to try it out. I hope you enjoy!

“Guess who ~” 

Cool, slim fingers wrapped gently across Sakura’s face, obscuring her vision. However, the melodious voice and distinct rose scented perfume identified the mystery person immediately.

Also, Ino was the only one who could get away with attempting such a lame joke on Sakura.

“You’re late, pig.” Sakura grumbled and Ino slipped her fingers off, moving from behind her best friend to the seat across from Sakura.

Ino looked fantastic as usual. Her platinum hair pulled into a luxurious pony tail. She wore a blue blouse that almost matched her eyes and a cute white skirt.

Sakura went straight home from working at the hospital for a bath and to change, so she went with her more casual attire of white capri pants and a pink hoodie.

“I was helping my mom with the shop. You know how it is.” Ino dismissed Sakura’s complaint and pulled the medic-nin’s plate with half eaten chocolate cake toward herself.

“Hey, I wasn’t done with that!” Sakura protested, but she made no move to stop the grinning blonde.

“Don’t be such a glutton forehead, I’m only going to take a bite or two.” Ino remarked, but Sakura was completely sure she would not get the cake back.

“Oh, whatever.” Sakura let out a huff of annoyance.

“How was work?” Ino asked between a bite of cake.

“Tiring. Being the head assistant is more than double the work I had before. And everyone keeps asking me for a second opinion, it can get annoying sometimes. I wish some of the newer medic-nin had more confidence in themselves.” Sakura confessed, running a hand through her short pink locks.

“Well, you used to be like that too, remember. Only you could go nag Tsunade-sama whenever you wanted. No one else really has that kind of luxury.” Ino commented, pointing her spoon at her best friend.

“I guess that’s true.” Sakura admitted.

“You will get used to it. Don’t worry.” Ino smiled at her friend before using her chin to gesture toward a closed book by Sakura’s side. “Anyway, what’s that?”

“Oh,” Sakura blinked and picked it up, passing it along to Ino. “It’s a book on palm reading. Just some light reading for my off time at the hospital.”

“Oh really?” Ino inspected the book, perusing the first few pages before smirking at her date. “Actually, I know a thing or two about palm reading.”

“You don’t.” Sakura stated firmly before taking a sip of her now lukewarm tea.

“Fine, give me your hand.” Ino pushed aside the empty plate and stretched her arms across the small table, her palms facing the ceiling.

“Ino, what are you playing at?” Sakura asked warily.

“C’mon, c’mon!” Ino beckoned while grinning.

Sakura let out another sigh and pushed her teacup aside, placing her right arm across the table. Ino cupped the hand with her left hand and ran her index finger of her right hand across the various palm lines. Sakura suppressed a shudder of pleasure from the blonde’s gentle tracings. Sakura closed her eyes as Ino’s cool finger danced across her palm. A minute passed into two. And then two into four.

“Um, Ino?” Sakura opened her eyes, staring in confusion at the Yamanaka.

“Oh right, hehe.” Ino blushed before clearing her throat. “Hm I see we have the fate line here.” Ino traced along one of the palm creases.

“Pig…that’s the heart line.”

“…yes the heart line. That’s what I meant.” Ino’s face barely shifted expressions. “I can see that you will meet someone in your life soon, or maybe they might already be a part of your life right now.”

“Ino, that’s not how palm reading works. You just wanted to touch my hands, didn’t you? Why can’t you ask like a normal person? That would be way more romantic.”

“Hush! I’m trying to palm read, not feel up your cute little hands, okay?” Ino frowned at her friend before returning to her work. “Yes, you will meet a beautiful and sensual blonde, one with impeccable taste in fashion, and who is extremely intelligent as well. You might consider yourself inferior to this outstanding human, but do not worry as they will accept you, even with your many flaws. Like how you fall asleep during movies or when you don’t change the soap after it’s a small pebble. Or like whe-”

“Alright, alright, sheesh!” Sakura harrumphed, pulling back her palm and glaring at Ino. Her best friend smiled back coquettishly and fluttered her eyelashes.

“Well, I wonder who that person could be?” Ino’s voice was saccharine like honey.

Sakura’s tight lips stretched into a mocking smirk. If Ino wanted to tease her…well two could play at that game.

“You know, now that you mention it, I’ve been spending a lot of time with Shiho-san. I told you she was helping out reworking the hospital’s documentation structure, right?” Sakura pressed a finger against her cheek, tapping lightly as she pretended to reminisce.

Ino leaned back in her chair and Sakura saw the annoyance creep across her face quickly before shifting into a taunting mask.

“But she’s not really my type.” Sakura shifted her hand and tapped a finger against her lip this time.

“That’s right, you like a classier individual.” Ino interrupted her, straightening her back and smugly smiling at the pink-haired girl.

“Yes, that’s right…someone like Tsunade-sama.”

Ino snorted and rolled her eyes, unamused. “Oh, please.”

“Okay, honestly, a bit out of my age preference.”

“A bit?!”

“But, actually, there is one more person.”

Ino leaned forward, running her tongue across her lips.

“I’ve been thinking about Naruto a lot recently, he looks so good with that new haircut.”

“You bitch!” Ino hissed. “That’s not even funny!” The blonde leaned back into her chair, crossing her arms and finally looking away from her best friend.

Sakura could not hold back her wide smirk. “Ino…Inooooo. Babe, c’mon.”

“Don’t _babe_ me!” Ino huffed out, refusing to look at Sakura.

“I was just joking, you know that.”

“Some jokes can really hurt, forehead, especially if you use your ex-boyfriend to taunt me.”

“Jeez, you can really dish it out, but can’t take it, huh?” Sakura snickered.

Ino finally faced Sakura, only to glare at her. “Oh, this is funny to you?”

“Just a little bit.”

“Hmph!”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry Ino. What can I do to make it up to you?” Sakura apologized sincerely, reaching over and gripping Ino’s wrist. The blonde’s arm easily unfolded and allowed the medic-nin to weave her fingers in-between the Yamanaka’s.

“Maybe, I can forgive you if you do something for me.” Ino began, her face flushing.

Sakura smiled inwardly. She liked that Ino forgave things easily.

“Kiss me, right now.”

Sakura felt her face heat up as she scanned the café quickly. It was not busy, but there were a few people around. “Uh, why now? I’ll give you a hundred kisses when we go home.”

“Nope! That wouldn’t be a punishment now would it?” Ino’s face was still flushed, but her lips curled into a taunting smile.

“Ino!” Sakura growled a little more forcefully, but the beautiful blonde simply giggled in response.

“Pucker up forehead, or we’ll be here all day.”

Sakura hesitated, looking around the café once more. Hoping no one would stare at such a blatant display of public affection, she leaned over the table, intending to quickly peck Ino’s lips then pull back.

When her lips met Ino’s plush ones, the blonde quickly pressed a hand to the back of Sakura’ head, deepening the kiss. Sakura let out an unintentional moan when Ino traced along Sakura’s lips with her tongue.

Ino pulled back and smiled at her handiwork. Sakura’s face matched the colour of her hair as she stumbled back into her seat.

“Sakura, you’ve got a little…” Ino pointed toward the corner of her mouth and Sakura touched the same spot on her own, feeling the saliva. Ino laughed as the medic-nin furiously wiped off the saliva with the back of her sleeve.

“God dammit Ino, you are so…so…”

“Hot, sexy, charming, sensual?” Ino tried to help fill in the blank.

“Stupid!” Sakura hissed through clenched teeth.

“Um, excuse me. If you don’t mind…your check.” A flushed waitress interrupted them, handing out the check. No doubt she had seen the display.

A brief pause over took the two, as the medic-nin fished out some cash from her purse to pay for her snack and drink. After doing so she looked up to see Ino’s nose in the book again.

“Hey, forehead, let me check your marriage line this time.”

“Give me that!” Sakura snapped and pulled the book out of her friend’s hands, rising to leave the café.

“C’mon, Sakura, I think I could be really good at this palm reading thing, don’t you think so? Sakura? Sakura!”


End file.
